


The Deal

by angelus2hot



Series: A Father's Love 'Verse [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bigpretzel, Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 10:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John tries to have <i>the</i> talk with Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Deal

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** The Deal  
>  **Fandom:** Supernatural  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** John Winchester, Dean Winchester  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** John tries to have _the_ talk with Dean.  
>  **A/N:** written for [SPN_BIGPRETZEL](http://spn_bigpretzel.livejournal.com)

“You see, son. There’s a time in every man’s life when he wants to.... he needs.” John paused to clear his throat. This was a lot more embarrassing then he thought it would be. “Sex is....”

Dean, his face bright red, quickly interrupted. “Dad, stop. I beg you.”

“I’m sorry, son. But this is something you need to know about.”

Once more Dean chimed in. “I’ll make you a deal. What if I promise to come to you if I have any questions?”

John pretended to consider it. “I guess that would be okay.”

They both sighed with immense relief.


End file.
